


Afternoon Break

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Saturday afternoon to Wonwoo and Mingyu calls for naps and blankets with the occasional caffeinated beverage along with giggles and sweet nothings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Break

There was a light overcast dawning upon the skies the whole time Wonwoo and Mingyu were sprawled together on Wonwoo’s couch in his apartment at half past noon. The room was dimly lit, the only source of light was seeping through his translucent fabric curtains and the flashing of Mingyu’s phone as he received a text from Seungkwan.

Wonwoo’s back was pressed against the back of the sofa, legs tangled with Mingyu’s that dominated the lower portion of the cushions. With a stature like Mingyu’s, it was impossible not to vertake the couch. One ankle was resting on top of the arm rest as the other loosely hung off, his sweatpants crawling up his leg.

It wasn't long before Mingyu slowly peeled his eyes open and rubbed them, making it even more difficult to open them than he had originally planned. He stretched his arms above the other armrest, almost lifting himself off of the couch as he balanced between the two armrests. Almost. Wonwoo's arms were still wrapped around Mingyu's torso, pulling him back down to share body warmth as the blanket was thrown off to the floor as the two were resting.

Looking down at Wonwoo, his hair disheveled enough to completely cover his eyes, Mingyu couldn’t help but smile. He swept the black set of bangs across before trying to pry Wonwoo’s arms off of him in a gentle manner. Wonwoo had quite the grip in his sleep though, so Mingyu surrendered and ended up checking his phone messages instead.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. They had been dozing off for a bit too long. If they wanted to get any of their work done before two in the afternoon tomorrow, they needed to get up and get working as soon as possible. He placed his phone back on the table and connected it back to the charger, fiddling with the plug, turning it at every angle as it was still difficult to see in the dimly lit setting.

He managed to connect it and tried to nudge Wonwoo awake.

"Wonwoo," he whispered, gently shaking the sleeping one who didn't seem to budge an inch.

With a grunt, Mingyu felt he had no choice and rolled with his back facing the coffee table around, until he landed with a huge thud on the ground, pulling himself and Wonwoo onto the floor where the blanket was thrown. Luckily, none of their heads hit the side of the table, but, by just his luck, Wonwoo's head landed on the hardwood flooring, completely missing both the blanket and carpeted rug that rested underneath the table.

"Damn it," Wonwoo groaned to himself as he rolled around on the floor, bumping himself into the legs of the table. He was truly a lucky sleeper today.

"We have to get up," Mingyu softly spoke, slowly lifting his body up from the floor, eyes completely adjusting to the atmosphere so he could see the furniture and not hit anything like his half-asleep partner.

"Why?" The sleepy one yawned, rubbing his forehead and knee that hit the two legs simultaneously. "We still have plenty of time, right?"

Mingyu fixed the cushions on the couch that had somehow managed to fall along with them before he looked over at Wonwoo who was struggling to even sit up. He offered a hand up, lightly pressing a morning kiss onto the shorter one's left temple as he gave a small smile. "We need as much time as we can get."

Wonwoo whined at the fact that the younger was correct. He folded the blanket as Mingyu adjusted the hoodie over his body to face the right way as he headed over to the kitchen. 

Most of their papers, writing utensils, and textbooks laid across the coffee table lazily, waiting for the two to pick them up and start working again.

Opening his laptop, Wonwoo hissed at just how bright the screen setting was, quickly dimming it down to the lowest. Mingyu was busy in the kitchen, getting ready beverages for the long day ahead of working and writing together.

With a short attention span, Wonwoo quickly stood up and slowly made his way to the kitchen, the rooms seeming darker than usual from adjusting from the laptop screen. "What are you making?" he asked, peeping his head as he heard Mingyu messing with his coffee maker. He rested his head against the tall one's back, wrapping his arms in the process and sighing into the hoodie. "Smells good."

"I hope you're talking about the coffee and not me," Mingyu joked. "This hoodie hasn't been washed in a while."

"Still," Wonwoo replied. "It smells like you. And that's good to me."

Mingyu snickered. "You're too cheesy when you're tired."

Shrugging it off, Wonwoo stayed in his position and inhaled the fabric's scent before exhaling it in pure bliss. 

Not to his knowledge, Mingyu secretly adored the sleepy cheesiness that he was hearing, especially since Wonwoo had such a rich, velvety smooth voice. It was soft and gentle, much like the milk tea he prefered over the coffee he was preparing for himself. Wonwoo's touches were gentle as well, caressing his sides and rubbing his back with the physical contact of a delicate angel.

He turned from the brewer, laughing as Wonwoo was still clinging to him as a koala would to its mother. "Comfy?"

"Very," Wonwoo mumbled into the hooded jacket.

They walked in sync, reaching the living room couch with the ceiling fan lighting up the room bright enough to see the surroundings but dim enough to not completely blind them. Wonwoo slowly let go, dropping his arms to his side as he knelt down near the table stirring the milk tea that Mingyu had prepared before his coffee.

"Thanks," he smiled as he stirred the beverage a few times before slowly sipping it.

Mingyu replied with a bright smile, pouring half and half milk, the only other milk that Wonwoo had in his fridge, before adding two teaspoons of sugar, a formula that Wonwoo memorized ever since Mingyu first stayed over at his place.

Wonwoo took note about a lot of things that dealt with Mingyu. Like how his eyes twinkled, the light always glistening at every angle it hit, repeatedly capturing Wonwoo's attention. And his scent, the scent that put him at ease and made his muscles relax, his mind take a breather, and his stress unwind. Not to mention, just Mingyu's mere presence had something to it that lifted Wonwoo's mood up. There were countless things that added up to Mingyu that Wonwoo noted.

Sitting down next to each other, looking up from the pile of work that had to be done, they shared a glance and grinned at each other, lasting for a couple of seconds before their eyes dropped back down to the papers. With a smile plastered to both of their faces, it was obvious they enjoyed their afternoon break.


End file.
